


Некрономикружка

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Time, Jason is his own warning, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paladin&Necromancer!AU, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Проверить черную башню за ночь выросшую на центральном Готэмскогом кладбище и сообщить об увиденном Брюсу. Вроде бы простой план, вроде тех, что Дик проворачивал ещё с тех пор, как получил водительские права. Но в этот раз что-то определенно пошло не так. Например то, что он не планировал оказаться под дулом пистолета крайне недовольного вторжением, но очень симпатичного жителя башни. [Некромант&Паладин!AU]





	Некрономикружка

**Author's Note:**

> ) No beta we die like mne.  
> 2) Я не умею писать экшен, но я немного умею в порно.  
> 3) Вы можете поддержать меня своим вниманием в твиттере [https://twitter.com/REDBIRBy].  
> 4) Я все еще не имею ни малейшего понятия, что я делаю.

Проверить черную башню за ночь выросшую на центральном Готэмском кладбище и сообщить об увиденном Брюсу. Вроде бы простой план, вроде тех, что Дик проворачивал ещё с тех пор, как получил водительские права. Но в этот раз что-то определенно пошло не так. Например то, что он не планировал оказаться под дулом пистолета крайне недовольного вторжением, но очень симпатичного жителя башни.

— Я не знаю, что ты хотел украсть, — прошипел на Дика предположительный некромант, выпячивая пухлую нижнюю губу. — Но лучше тебе идти нахуй.

— Я не знал, что маги пользуются пистолетами, — Дик обворожительно улыбнулся и поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Разве это не против Кодекса?

— Откуда?.. — парень поднял брови под и тут же некрасиво нахмурился, портя своё лицо раздражением. — Местное самоуправление?

— Оно самое, соседи просили разобраться с, — продолжая улыбаться Дик сделал пальцами воздушные кавычки, — «излишней активностью на местном кладбище». 

Парень вздохнул и вернул пистолет на предохранитель. Почесал дулом висок и беспечно повернулся к Дику спиной, начиная рассеянно шарить по полкам. Дик оценивающе окинул его взглядом и опустил руки, не особо зная, куда их девать. Может он нарвался на охранника? Пистолет, фигура бойца… Но ведь магическая метка на месте, да ещё и очень заметная: парню лет двадцать, а у него почти вся челка седая.

— У меня лицензия и официальное трудоустройство, — сухо заметил парень и уронил рядом с мойкой большой крафтовый пакет кофе. Кажется, Тим такой же себе покупает. — Не моя вина, если ваша копия запоздала. А ещё я имею полное право вызвать полицию.

— Эй, я и есть полиция! — Дик возмущённо шагнул вперёд, но тут же снова оказался под прицелом. 

— Тогда какого черта ты вперся через окно, герой? — оскалился парень и рядом с кофе брякнулась увесистая кружка. В форме черепа. С изумрудами в глазницах. И с шипами. — Не очень-то похоже на официальный визит.

— Ты серьезно?.. — спросил Дик, глядя на кружку и кривясь, но тут же осекся, когда дуло пистолета многозначительно опустилось на уровень его паха. — Я из Ордена Летучей Мыши, ты же слышал о нас?

— Да о вас последняя собака в Ковене знает, — последовал раздраженный взрык и пистолет с лязгом упал в раковину. Парня явно раздражало, что к нему через окно влезло представительство местной геройской администрации. Но если он действительно тут официально — он ничего не мог поделать с Диком. Даже если было очень странным, что Орден ничего не знал о появлении мага до неожиданного появления башни. — Герои, которые не убивают. Что за бред?

— Эй, мы просто верим в хорошую психологическую помощь. И меня зовут Дик.

Парень провел по лицу ладонью, потер глаза и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Джейсон. Некромант. Если это не очевидно.

Дик выразительно посмотрел на пистолет в раковине, но решил не высказывать свои мысли по этому поводу вслух.

— Мои соболезнования, — вместо этого сказал он, и голубые глаза Джейсона тут же вспыхнули холодным болотным огнем. 

— Ты ебанутый, — сквозь зубы процедил Джейсон и зажмурился, зажав переносицу пальцами. — Ты точно ебанутый, а я даже кофе не пил.

Правило номер один общения с некромантами: никогда не напоминай им, почему они стали тем, чем стали. Зато Дик точно уверился, что перед ним хозяин башни.   
— Тогда, может, поговорим за кофе? Я могу подождать.

— Ебанутый и наглый, — выдохнул Джейсон и снова повернулся к полкам. — Правду о вашем Ордене говорят.

Дик улыбнулся и мысленно поздравил себя с победой, когда рядом с черепо-кружкой опустилась самая обычная чашка.

 

***

 

По итогам беседы, Дик мог со спокойной душой сказать, что Джейсон не представлял угрозы для Готэма. Как минимум потому, что у него действительно были на руках документы от Американского Ковена. А значит всполошившее местных появление магической башни было совершенно законным. Брюс, конечно, будет дико не рад, но они и так слишком долго обходились без закрепленного за городом мага. Правда Дик думал, что им скорее пришлют погодного мага, или что-то в этом роде, уж никак не молодого некроманта — их и старых-то по пальцам посчитать можно.

А вот для Дика Джейсон представлял просто огромную угрозу. Мало того, что пообещал пристрелить любого из геройской братии, кто сунется в его окно до одиннадцати, так ещё и ни разу не улыбнулся за весь разговор. Возмутительно. Ужасно. Катастрофично.

Не говоря уже о том, что Дик давно уже не встречал человека, который одним саркастичным изгибом брови заставлял его забыть о рыжих волосах и мягких грудях. 

 

***

 

Наверное что-то в самом Джейсоне ломало все планы Дика, доселе бывшие неотказными. Ему всего-то требовалось дождаться ночи, посмотреть, будет ли подаренный городу некромант делать что-то нехорошее с кладбищем. Дальше действовать по ситуации, не вступая в одиночку в контакт с упомянутым некромантом. Вот так просто, без проблем, и, как всегда вдалбывал Брюс, без риска попасть взбешенному магу под руку. А потом, за два квартала до кладбища, Дик увидел зарево зелёного огня, услышал нечеловеческий рев, и весь план пошел любимой корове Дэмиена под хвост.

— Мне кажется, или в твоём резюме не было написано «некромантия четвертого круга»? — спросил Дик, найдя Джейсона прислонившимся к стене одного из старых склепов, с крыши этого самого склепа. Тот выглядел так, словно уже обежал восемь кругов по периметру кладбища: бледный, потный, в жирной черной грязи и без безразмерной толстовки, в которой Дик видел его утром. Но больше всего в свете полыхавшего рядом неестественного огня выделялись тонкие порезы на руках Джейсона. Слишком тонкие и аккуратные, чтобы быть случайными. Глубокие, но нанесенные так, чтобы причинить больше боли, чем вреда. 

Джейсон тут же вскинул голову, легко находя Дика светящимися глазами и оскалился, обнажая слишком острые для человека зубы.   
— Разве девушка не имеет право на маленькие секреты? — прохрипел некромант картинно прижимая ладонь к сердцу и ещё больше пачкая белую майку густой, черной в полумраке кровью.

— Прости, но грудь второго размера не делает из тебя кокетливой девицы, Джейсон, — сказал Дик и ловко спрыгнул на землю, кладя ладони на рукояти палок эскрима. Все его естество кричало против такой короткой дистанции — слишком опасно, подставляет себя, не успеет… Только вера в собственное чутье заставила его сделать ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Прости, честно не знаю, какой у меня размер, — Джейсон облизнул зубы и сплюнул на землю. Оттолкнулся от стены и смерил Дика тяжёлым взглядом. — И не хотел знать. Зато хочу узнать, какого хрена вы так кладбище запустили?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это не ты? — спросил Дик, делая ещё один небольшой шажок вперёд. Джейсон заметно напрягся, встречаясь с ним взглядом, но больше ничего не сделал. 

— Светомузыка моя, признаю, — выдохнул некромант, не отводя взгляда, и Дику стало не по себе. — А вот переродившееся, мать вашу, умертвие, вы сами себе сделали, герои сраные.

Дик ошеломленно приоткрыл рот и тут же закрыл. Сжал похолодевшие пальцы и медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. О готэмских кладбищах всегда ходили дурные байки — то гули трупы жрут, то призрак позднему прохожему явится — но Дик и подумать не мог, что какие-то из них могут оказаться правдой. Особенно если Джейсон не соврал и они реально упустили из виду опасного мертвяка. Точнее, целую стаю мертвяков, которые обожрались живой плоти, а потом залезли в гнездо глубоко среди могил и стали чем-то похуже обычного зомби.

— Ты уверен? — переспросил Дик, но вспомнил о крови на руках Джейсона и тихо выругался, отводя взгляд. Конечно, уверен. Никто бы не стал даже по ошибке бить мелкую нежить некромантией высшего уровня.

— Не был, пока эта дрянь не раскидала все мои ловушки, — все равно ответил Джейсон и зарылся пальцами в короткие кучери, прочесывая их. — Теперь ты ещё припёрся…

Дик снова посмотрел на кровь, вяло текущую из рук Джейсона, на его бледное лицо и горящие глаза. В словах и действиях некроманта не чувствовалось ни лжи, ни желания навредить. Только искреннее беспокойство и желание обезопасить сначала Дика, а потом уже и весь город — Дик буквально чувствовал это сердцем и кожей, как давно не чувствовал уже ничего. Словно его чутье паладина обострилось в разы. А может, просто на фоне стремительно приближающейся скверны намерения Джейсона сияли, как путеводная звезда.   


 — Я отвлеку его, — сказал Дик за мгновение до того, как понял, что именно сказал. — Сколько тебе понадобится время на новую ловушку?

— Тут гептограмма нужна, — Джейсон взмахнул руками и тут же спохватился, навис над Диком на все свои пол-ладони преимущества в росте. — Ты не останешься тут! Совсем ебанулся, рыцарь без меча?

— Я думал ты это ещё утром понял, — криво усмехнулся Дик и схватил некроманта за плечи, отвечая с таким же нахрапом. Его возможности к магии очень ограничены, а без мечей он и думать не мог о том, чтобы избавиться от умертвия в одиночку. Как и о том, чтобы позорно сбежать. — Тебе нужна семиконечная звезда. На концентрацию и направление энергии, да? Сколько времени у тебя на нее уйдет?

Джейсон снова оскалился, пытаясь переглядеть Дика вместо ответа. Только Дик лишь сильнее сжал его плечи и вжал большие пальцы под ключицы, пока некромант не зашипел от боли и не дернулся, вырываясь.

— Восемь минут. Пять, если тебе охота рискнуть взорваться вместе с тварью. 

— Тогда начинай рисовать, — Дик отступил на шаг и выдернул палки эскрима из чехлов на бедрах. — Оно уже близко.

— Откуда… Вы не просто кучка любителей поиграть в рыцарский Орден, я прав? — хрипло спросил Джейсон и тут же рухнул на колени, начиная прямо пальцами чертить контур звёзды на сырой осенней земле.

Дик не ответил, обращая все свое внимание на пятно мерзости, маячившее на грани его ощущений. И вовремя, потому что умертвие двигалось куда быстрее, чем он представлял. Дик едва успел обернуться и вскинуть руки, защищая лицо, когда мертвяк бросился на него, оглашая ночь пронзительным визгом. Природная ненависть нежити к светлой ауре сыграла на руку — умертвие даже не обратило на Джейсона внимание, но… Дик не ожидал, что оно будет настолько большим и уродливым. Он читал о переродившихся в сканах древних томов, которые Брюс заставлял его зубрить, но прочесть и встретиться лицом к обезображенному подобию человека — совершенно разные вещи.

Удар оказался такой силы, что ноги Дика вспороли землю на добрых несколько шагов назад, а руки частично онемели. Он едва успел отдернуть голову назад, когда умертвие сомкнуло все четыре челюсти там, где только что было его лицо, обдавая ужасным смрадом смерти и скверны. Давясь отвращением, Дик сцепил зубы и рывком отбросил от себя мертвяка. Тварь тут же снова бросилась на него, но Дик отпрыгнул, избегая удара. Откатился в сторону от следующего прыжка, водя умертвие по кругу. Нужно по-максимуму тянуть время, но куда легче сказать, чем сделать: для твари в два человеческих роста, сплавленную злой волей из костей и гниющих конечностей, умертвие двигалось слишком быстро.

Дик почти танцевал вокруг ударов умертвия, не давая ему уйти из поля зрения Джейсона, или переключиться на него. Ему ещё очень повезло, что некромант додумался увести мертвеца в старую часть кладбища, где было достаточно места для подобных маневров. Но Дик понимал, что долго не протянет в таком темпе — и был прав. Всего одна заминка на разрытой боем земле и иззубренные когти умертвия на излёте зацепили бедро Дика. Брызнула кровь и Дик сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Было больно, но он привык терпеть боль и похуже. Но с болью пришел странный холодок, зародившийся где-то в глубине порезов, и вот это было совершенно нехорошо. И что бы это ни было, яд или магия, но быстро бьющееся сердце стремительно разгоняло его по всему телу, сковывая и замедляя. 

В очередной раз перекатываясь по земле, Дик попытался прикинуть сколько прошло времени. Оно словно исчезло для него, схлопнулось в бесконечные увороты и кувырки, визг умертвия, запах влажной земли и вонь нежити. Но и отвести взгляд от умертвия и посмотреть на Джейсона он не мог, рискуя попасть под ещё один удар. Брюс бы… Да чего там, Брюс с него всю жизнь своими лекциями выжмет, если Дик вернётся домой живым. Если. Если его чутье не обмануло и Джейсон не схарчит его мерзкой твари.

Плечо. Зацепило торчащей из плеча умертвия сломанной костью. Несильно, но Дик оступился. Выругался хрипло, выдыхая облако пара.

Холод из порезов уже добрался до ребер и нога начала откровенно подводить. Дышать стало тяжелее. Сколько ещё минут осталось протянуть?

Столько, сколько он явно не сможет. Дик не собирался сдаваться, он попросту недооценил интеллект твари. Устав гонять его по кругу умертвие сделало то, что Дик попросту не ожидал от мертвяка. Оно вырвало одно из надгробий и тупо швырнуло его в Дика. Удивление, рана, измор, все наложилось, и в одно мгновение Дик поднимался после переката, прилично разорвав расстояние между собой и умертвием, а в другое — лежал на земле, придавленный массивным куском гранита. Не в силах вдохнуть и даже закричать из-за боли и тяжести, он рывком повернул голову и с тупым отчуждением понял, что мертвяк уже прыгнул на него…

А потом некая невидимая мощь с силой опустилась на умертвие. Словно невидимый гигант ударил своим молотом вбивая чудовище в землю, разбрызгивая в стороны землю и осколки костей с кусками червивой плоти… И ещё дальше, оставляя яму не меньше ладони в глубину. 

Дик растерянно открыл рот и только тогда понял, что у него напрочь заложило уши, а дышать он все-таки немного, но может. Он откашлялся и сглотнул, чувствуя, как щелкнуло в черепе, и хрипло заявил, не сломанными, но точно отбитыми ребрами выталкивая воздух из лёгких:

— Это. Было. Круто.

— Круто? — зашипел откуда-то со стороны ног Джейсон, а потом зашёл в поле зрения Дика и присел, хватая край надгробия. Глаза его больше не в светились, а выглядел он наверняка не краше самого Дика. Если не хуже. — Грубо! Ужасно! Столько силы в пустую! Мой наставник в своем гробу переворачивается!

— Мои соболезнования, — на автомате выдал Дик и растерянно уставился на левую руку Джейсона. Точнее, на окровавленный укус у самого локтя, словно особо злая собака пыталась выхватить оттуда кусок мяса. А потом он резко вдохнул, осознавая, что у Джейсона не было другого выхода, как тянуть магию из собственной боли и крови. Без каких-либо ритуальных инструментов и даже тупого ножа.

— Он лич, хули ему, — рыкнул Джейсон, не обращая внимания на моральные страдания Дика и посильнее уперся ногами в землю. — Готовься. 

Дик ещё раз посмотрел на укус, потом на бледное и грязное лицо Джейсона. Кивнул. Тот сцепил зубы и зашел, рывком приподнимая надгробие, и Дик быстро выкатился на свободу. Он так и остался лежать животом на холодной земле, жадно, хоть и болезненно, вдыхая воздух. Джейсон же уронил камень и опустился рядом с ним на задницу, остервенело растирая голые плечи. Заметил, наверное, когда адреналин спал, что на дворе ноябрь, а он в джинсах и майке.

— Без тебя… Было бы сложно, — нехотя выдавил некромант через минуту молчания. — Надо осмотреть твою ногу.

— Ха? — Дик перекатился на спину, раскинув руки и уставился на него, прищурив глаза. Зелёный столб пламени ещё где-то догорал на кладбище, освещая совсем поникшего и дрожащего Джейсона, попутно окрашивая в нездоровый цвет. Но, черт побери, первобытная часть мозга Дика, вопреки здравому смыслу, все равно считала его красивым. — Тогда… Что насчёт свидания? В качестве спасибо?

— Что? — тут же вскинул голову Джейсон, не подозревая, что ещё с самого утра стал центром невольных романтических (и не совсем) мыслей. — Ты… Совсем пизданулся?!

Дик только обворожительно улыбнулся и приподнялся на локтях. Убрал картинным жестом мокрую челку со лба, вместо этого размазывая по коже грязь.

— Сразу, как только увидел тебя, ангел мой.

И Джейсон молча двинул ему в челюсть.

 

***

 

— Я не могу поверить, что ты согласился, — в который раз с восхищением повторил Дик и вручил Джейсону стаканчик парующего кофе. 

— Я тоже, — хмуро ответил тот и шмыгнул красным носом, обеими руками принимая угощение. — Особенно в такой холод.

Дик вздохнул и отпил свой кофе, мысленно себя проклиная. Идея с простой прогулкой в парке для первого свидания показалась ему прекрасной: он мог узнать больше о Джейсоне, не обязывая и не напрягая. Да и старый готэмский парк в это время года приобретал особенный шарм, повышая шансы Дика произвести приятное впечатление. Только он не учел, что свежий ноябрьский воздух, во-первых, от души проедется по его заживающим ранам, а во-вторых — окажется злейшим врагом Джейсона. И он даже не преувеличивал: некромант — Джейсон, Дик пытался думать о нём, как о простом симпатичном парне — серьезно простыл после их встречи с умертвием, и большую часть времени бурчал, чихал и иногда покашливал в кулак. Не помогло даже то, что Дик, заметив, что Джейсон без шапки, пожертвовал ему свою. Он бы и куртку отдал, но был уверен, что на плечи Джейсона она просто не налезет. 

— Прости, я хотел показать тебе, что в Готэме есть не только кладбища, — сказал Дик и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Наверное, стоило получше подумать. 

Джейсон вздохнул и поднял голову к небу, пряча от Дика свое лицо. Дик нахмурился, и уже было собрался спросить, в чем дело, как Джейсон ещё раз вздохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— У тебя будет шанс исправиться на втором свидании, — Джейсон сказал и жадно отпил кофе из стакана. — Я рад увидеть это место снова. Рад, что оно не изменилось. И…

С каждым его словом Дик улыбался все шире, пока Джейсон окончательно не замялся и не отвел взгляд. Его и без того красные от мороза щеки просто вспыхнули, убирая с лица года и усталость. 

— Я обязательно выберу самое теплое место, с самой лучшей едой, — начал было говорить Дик, поначалу услышав только про второе свидание. А потом мозг догнал все остальное и он запнулся, продолжая улыбаться. — Ты раньше бывал в Готэме?

— Я тут вылупился, — ответил Джейсон и дернул левым плечом. Словно говорил о погоде, а не о том, что когда-то вылез из здешней земли, прорыв себе путь сквозь крышку собственного гроба. — И если Вэлли ещё не закрыли, то я хочу к нему. Там готовили лучшие бургеры на моей памяти.

— И тут я думал, что устрою тебе сюрприз с ним, — немного ошеломленно сказал Дик и неловко взъерошил волосы у себя на затылке. — Я думал, вам неприятно говорить о… Черт…

— Ты про прошлое? Или про то, что некроманты не особо лучше нежити? — спросил Джейсон, потом фыркнул. — Нет, таких как я обычно бесит, когда люди приносят свои соболезнования людям, чье место мы заняли.

— Прости, я не должен был этого спрашивать. И говорить тебе при встрече. 

— Успокойся, — буркнул Джейсон и легонько ткнул Дика кулаком. — У меня было пять лет, чтобы привыкнуть. А вот вам должно было быть стыдно, господин паладин из Ордена Летучей Мыши.

— Да, пропустить целого некроманта, это надо очень постараться, — Дик рассмеялся, пытаясь так побороть навязчивое чувство неловкости. — В свое оправдание могу сказать, что пять лет назад я был на стажировке в другом городе. 

— Это ты там так хорошо научился сдерживать свою ауру? — тут же с интересом поинтересовался Джейсон, забыв о холоде и насморке.

— Нет, к этому у меня с рождения талант, — легко ответил Дик и подмигнул Джею. — Талантище!

Джейсон фыркнул и улыбнулся, пряча зубы. Дику тут же захотелось прижаться к этой улыбке губами и прикусить нежно нижнюю губу.

— Должен признать, что талант действительно есть. Я даже не заметил её до драки.

— Так и должно быть. Иначе с такой аурой просто невозможно быть скрытным, — Дик пожал плечами и улыбнулся Джейсону в ответ. 

— Скрытным? Да вы весь город наебали! Все думают, что ваш Орден просто занимается бумажной работой и крутит мэру яйца, чтобы он деньги не воровал.

— Этим, кстати, мы тоже занимаемся. Ты бы видел состояние дорог до того, как Брюс спросил куда деваются средства на ремонт…

— Зачем? — перебил Дика Джейсон и по-птичьему склонил голову к плечу.

Дик непонимающе нахмурил брови.

— Зачем вы прячете от людей правду?

Со вздохом Дик засунул левую руку в карман. Хороший вопрос. Примерно то же самое у Дика регулярно спрашивали друзья, а Брюса — другие члены Лиги. 

— Потому что так лучше. Думаешь, живущим тут людям было бы спокойнее, знай они, что по городу действительно пасутся горгульи? Что в катакомбах под городом уже в третий раз за этот год развернулся портал в Ад? Готэму только гулей для полного счастья не хватает.

Джейсон издал странный звук и поспешно отпил из стаканчика. 

— Только не говори мне… — застонал Дик и прижал свой едва теплый стаканчик к лицу.

— Ладно тебе, они хорошие ребята, — Джейсон снова улыбнулся в привычной ему манере, плотно сжав губы и прищурив глаза. — Или, стали хорошими, после того, как я с ними поговорил. 

— Спасибо. Нам действительно не хватало специалиста по нежити.

— Их всем не хватает, — Джейсон пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд, словно его смутила похвала. — Зато теперь понятно, почему при таком рассаднике Готэм считается отличным туристическим городом.

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. И, Джей?.. — Дик осторожно попробовал сократить имя Джейсона.

Благо тот только снова посмотрел на Дика и вопросительно задрал бровь.

— Давай не будем о работе?

— Конечно, прости. У нас свидание.

Джейсон снова улыбнулся и в этот раз Дик не удержался — сделал полшага вперёд и прижался ртом к его нижней губе, пробуя на вкус только что выпитый сладкий кофе.

 

***

 

Джейсон нравился Дику. Джей вот прямо очень сильно, безумно и безоговорочно нравился Дику. Настолько, что Дик даже не раз и не два задумывался над тем, чтобы взять холодные руки Джея, обхватить их своими, поцеловать нежно костяшки, и сказать «я люблю тебя», глядя в его светлые голубые глаза.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня в программе было исключительно одно: придушить чокнутого некроманта и закопать его труп где-то в лесу под осиной. Чтобы уже наверняка не вылез обратно.

— Ты уверен, что нам сюда? — в который раз спросил Дик, до белых костяшек сжимая руль машины.

Джейсон, даже не глянув на дорогу, что-то согласно промычал, стремительно осушая термос с кофе. Дик тоже хотел кофе, особенно вкусного Джей-стайл кофе с шоколадом и каплей ликёра. Дик даже заслужил этот кофе, подорвавшись в свой выходной день по звонку Джея на поездку в пригород Готэма. В два часа ночи. В метель. По полному бездорожью.

— Хорошо, если ты так уверен... На кого мы хоть охотимся? — вздохнул Дик, в тайне надеясь, что Джейсон все же решил попробовать что-то новое и устроить романтический пикник в лесу. 

— На варгулий, — как-то устало ответил Джейсон и, явно сжалившись, протянул термос Дику. — Гадины целое гнездо свили в пещерах.

— Вар… — Дик схватил термос не отрывая взгляда от дороги и жадно отпил из него. — Вар-чего?

— Варгулий. Варгулья. Представь себе такую уродливую волосатую башку.

Дик представил. Вознаградил себя ещё одним глотком кофе. 

— А теперь добавь к ней крылышки, как у летучей мыши и щупальца. Много щупалец.

И едва не подавился, когда Джейсон продолжил.

— Щу-щупальца? Джей, какого хрена?! — воскликнул Дик, справившись с собой и не пролив ни капли. — Я не хочу в свой выходной видеть летающие головы с щупальцами!

— Прости, но чем дольше мы ждём, тем больше их становится и умирают люди, — фыркнул Джей и отобрал у него термос. И, черт, знал же, чем зацепить, потому что Дику тут же стало стыдно. — И днём мы их под удар хрен выманим даже на твои сладкие булки.

— Мои… Ох, нет, тебе не получится сбить меня с толку комплиментами. Почему именно сегодня? Почему ты не сказал мне взять мечи?

Они ехали бороться с демоническими тварями, а специально зачарованное оружие Дика против демонических тварей осталось в оружейной поместья. Чем только Джейсон думал? По крайней мере в этот раз, Дику не придется уговаривать его не собирать внимание монстров на себя. Хоть что-то в этой поездке вырисовывалось хорошее. Может и в следующий раз не придется объяснять Джею, почему Дик лучше чем он подходит на роль вкусного куска мяса.

— Потому что это не те ребята с которыми ты хочешь махать руками, — Джей дернул плечом и пригубил термос. Сделал большой глоток и вернул Дику. — И потому, что Тим только в полночь дал мне дело по безголовым трупам.

— Безголовым?.. Ох, ох черт, — пробормотал Дик, вспоминая о каком деле идёт речь. — Это не серийный маньяк?

— Нет, Дикки, это целая стая мелких демонических сучек, которые одним укусом плодят себе подобных, — слащаво объяснил Джейсон, и Дику тут же захотелось зажмуриться. Но этого делать было нельзя и он просто поморщился, когда Джей резко повысил голос. — Которые бы не расплодились до такого количества, если бы Брюс не был грёбаным мудлом!

У наставника Дика, а заодно главы Ордена и приемного отца его, Брюса Уэйна, был пунктик. Очень известный и зачастую очень раздражающий: Брюс не доверял магам и волшебным существам. Настолько, что зачастую это недоверие распространялось и на другие Ордена. Или, что куда хуже, на приписанных к Готэму магов. Правда в его защиту стоило сказать, что все три предыдущих Готэмских мага в итоге оказались либо безумными маньяками, либо ворами. И вот этот параноидальный пунктик Брюса вылился в то, что Джейсон не имел прямого доступа к базе данных Ордена. А ведь именно там хранились все дела о странных или хоть как-то связанных с магией преступлениях города. Вот и получалось, что вместо того, чтобы быстро раскрывать преступления, напрямую связанные с его профилем, Джейсон был вынужден ждать, пока Брюс исчерпает все возможные источники информации, придет к ничему, и только тогда соизволит отдать дело. Из-за этого гибли люди, плодились монстры и проклятия, бесился Джейсон, злился не только Дик, но и Тим. Но Брюс все равно оставался непоколебим в своем решении.

И самым странным было то, что при этом Брюс был не против того, чтобы Дик встречался с Джеем.

— Прости, я не знаю, почему он на тебя так взъелся, — вздохнул Дик и убрал правую руку с руля, чтобы сжать колено Джея.

— Может потому, что я обещал вывернуть Дэмиена на изнанку, если он ещё раз нарушит технику безопасности рядом с работающим магическим знаком?

— Или за то, что ты на спор с Тимом поднял скелеты летучих мышей в пещере.

— Или за что я обезглавлю и повешу на столбе архитекторов моей башни, если они до конца месяца не починят мой водопровод.

— Они этого заслужили, но... — пробормотал Дик, передернувшись. Ему хватило одного раза помыться в душе у Джея, постоянно меняющим воду с ледяной на кипяток, а то и вовсе перестающим лить, чтобы возненавидеть всех магов-строителей разом. — Скажи честно, все некроманты такие извращённые садисты?

— Садисты? Что ты, Дикки, — Джейсон наигранно прижал руку к груди. — Мы скорее… Универсальные ребята, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Дик рассмеялся, одновременно чувствуя, как что-то внутри однозначно екнуло от подобной шутки. Как в прочем каждый раз, когда Джей позволял себе пошлые шутки или хоть капельку намекал на свои сексуальные предпочтения. Вот и сейчас первобытная часть мозга Дика помчалась вниз в пучину далеко не самых безобидных фантазий. Такой простор, такой выбор, и стальная преграда в виде желания Дика сделать их первый секс романтичным и нежным. Особенно когда после почти удачного поцелуя в парке выяснилось, что до Дика у Джея вообще никого не было.

— Останови где-то тут, — сказал Джейсон, не замечая задумчивого взгляда Дика. — Дальше пешком.

— Ты уверен? — лишний раз переспросил Дик, надеясь не вылазить в непогоду. Но машину все же затормозил, когда вместо ответа Джей потянулся на заднее сидение, доставая сумку с инструментами. Когда Дик заглушил мотор он вышел наружу, запустив в салон холод и ворох снежинок.

— Метров двести, — коротко бросил Джейсон, щурясь в сторону темного массива горы Готэм*, когда Дик вышел следом в снегопад и запер машину. Темнота совершенно не мешала ему, как и не мешала Дику, хотя он и мог поспорить, что их магическое зрение отличалось так же, как и источники этой магии. — Я их отсюда чувствую уже.

— Пойдем тогда, чем раньше закончим, тем раньше я отвезу тебя домой.

— И останешься у меня ночевать? — Джей с улыбкой передал Дику почти пустой термос и уверенно зашагал вперед между деревьев.

— Это приглашение?

Дик надеялся, что да. Он уже не раз делил с Джеем кровать, особенно с ночной работы, но каждый раз все меньше хотелось возвращаться в собственную постель. Может у Джейсона были дико холодные ноги и руки, да привычка долго ворочаться в постели (или пока Дик не прижмет), но было что-то прекрасное в том, чтобы просто спать с ним в обнимку. Засыпать вместе, просыпаться рядом с уже читающим что-то на телефоне Джеем, шутить, краснея, про откровенный утренний стояк.

— Да, — не раздумывая ответил Джейсон и Дик улыбнулся, спеша за ним по глубокому снегу. — Из тебя прекрасный обогреватель.

— Всегда знал, что ты используешь меня ради моего прекрасного горячего тела!

— А ещё от тебя вкусно пахнет. Когда-нибудь, я узнаю твой секрет и буду пахнуть так же прекрасно.

Дик споткнулся от неожиданности, уставился на спину Джея, переваривая услышанное, и рассмеялся. Громко. От души.

— Что? — Джей обернулся на него, рывком поднимая воротник куртки в попытке спрятать смущенное лицо от Дика. 

— Прости… Просто… — Дик выдохнул, хохотнул, снова выдохнул и утер глаза. — Это лосьон после бритья, а ты делаешь это магией?..

— Ох, — только и выдохнул Джейсон, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. Дик воспользовался его заминкой и быстро нагнал его сугробам. Взял под руку, просовывая ладонь в карман куртки Джея: сжал там холодные пальцы, грея.

— Если тебя это утешит, — заговорчески сказал Дик, прижимая свободной рукой термос к груди. — Ты тоже вкусно пахнешь.

Вместо ответа Джейсон скептически фыркнул на него, все ещё пряча лицо в воротнике, но сжал в ответ ладонь Дика и повел его дальше в лес. Дик на всякий случай решил не искушать судьбу и тоже замолчал, лишь изредка чертыхаясь, когда ветер задувал снег в лицо. Кофе в термосе уже совершенно остыл и начал заметно кислить, но менее вкусным от этого не стал. Жаль, закончился он за несколько метров до цели их визита, иначе Дик обязательно бы присвистнул и отпил последний глоток. Поэтому пришлось обойтись лишь громким свистом. А ведь было чего: подножие горы в этом месте было почти отвесным и зёв пещеры, в ночной снегопад, казался узкой трещиной в космический вакуум. 

— Какой у нас план действия? — спросил Дик, найдя голос, и Джейсон странно на него посмотрел.

— У нас? Никаких, — ответил он и вытряхнул руку Дика из своего кармана. Снял сумку с плеча и зарылся в неё, выискивая что-то. — А вот у тебя — красиво стоять и не отсвечивать, пока я не скажу.

— Хорошо, капитан, вас понял, — Дик закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты что будешь делать? Чтобы я мог оттащить тебя обратно в машину на случай идиотизма.

Джейсон возмущенно посмотрел на него, кривя губы словно хапнул чего-то горького. Но медленно выдохнул в итоге и вынул из сумки склянку с чем-то жидким, черным в бесцветном ночном зрении Дика, и толстую потрепанную кисть.

— Большая звезда на входе — чтобы твари не смогли вернуться как только запахнет жареным. Разрушающий круг, вокруг него второй, для подстраховки. И внутри этой конструкции малая защитная звезда для тебя.

Две звезды. Два круга. Дай Господь, если понадобится только один. Дик нахмурился, прикидывая в уме затраты энергии на подобное колдовство. Если для него серьезное магическое опустошение грозило обмороком и долгим постельным режимом, то Джею, колдующему за счёт чистой жизненной энергии, это вполне грозило смертью, или, чего хуже — перерождением в большую, безумную и очень опасную нежить.

— Тебе не нужно подзарядиться для такого?..

— Я уже, — усмехнулся Джей и бросил сумку Дику. Сделал вид, словно отпивает что-то и повернулся к скале. 

Моргнув, Дик глянул на все ещё прижатый к груди термос и с опасением поинтересовался у спины Джейсона:  
— Я надеюсь это была не курица?

— А что, аллергия? Или надеялся на летучую мышь?

— Джейс!

— Боги, моя это кровь. Забродившая кровь некроманта. Ценный реагент, между прочим.

«Это был не ликер», — немного отстранено подумал Дик, вспоминая вкус кофе, и выдохнул. И пожалел, что тот уже кончился, он бы с удовольствием отпил ещё. Всё-таки Джей не шутил, про ценный реагент, а по сравнению с целебными зельями, которыми его пичкала привязанная к Ордену лекарь-ведьма? Это был деликатес. Во всяком случае, новое знание не вызывало у Дика ни отвращения, ни желания вырвать, что непременно бы случилось, окажись в кофе гадкая куриная кровь.

 — Я что-то не подумал, что это твой секретный ингредиент. Ты… Не сильно...

— Успокойся, я не кромсал себя, — отмахнулся Джей и вскарабкался повыше, нечеловечески ловко держась на замершем голом камне. Судя по всему звезда для барьера требовалась куда проще, чем те, с которыми уже встречался Дик, иначе он никак не мог объяснить скорость с которой Джейсон наносил знаки на неровный камень. — Одна простуда и я испытываю достаточно страданий на одну-две ритуальные пытки по всем канонам. 

— Это не может быть настолько ужасно, — с сомнением сказал Дик, переступая с ноги на ногу. Температура явно сильно упала, если даже он так быстро начал мерзнуть.

— Ты не можешь этого знать — ты в жизни никогда не болел, чертов паладин! — с придыханием заявил Джейсон и спрыгнул вниз на снег, направляясь к нему.

— Зато у меня достаточно развито критическое мышление, — хмыкнул Дик и принял из рук Джейсона кисточку и заметно опустевшую склянку. Послушно сделал два шага влево, когда его толкнули в бок. — Джей?..

Тот уже принялся было аккуратно вытаптывать в снегу нужный символ, но остановился. Уставился на Дика в своей совиной манере, разбавляя его монохромный мир магическим свечением своих глаз. 

— Свяжи звезду с кругом, — тихо попросил Дик. — Возьмёшь мою энергию если их будет слишком много.

Джейсон нахмурился, заметно пожевывая нижнюю губу. Но спорить не стал и молча кивнул, тут же продолжая создавать вокруг Дика защитный рисунок. 

Хорошо, потому что Готэм не прощала ошибок, а Дик не был готов потерять Джейсона.

 

***

 

Дик резко сел и распахнул глаза. Со вскриком и полным непониманием того, где он находится. Последнее, что он помнил: визжащий поток тварей, вырывающийся из узкого зёва пещеры. Такой огромный, что затмил небо, наполнил собой весь воздух, отрезал от остального мира. Дик тогда ещё успел подумать, что варгулий оказалось слишком много и что у Джея не хватит сил одновременно жечь и держать защитный барьер под таким натиском. А потом…

— Мы в машине, — раздался совсем рядом голос Джейсона. — Все хорошо.

Все хорошо? Дик сморгнул черные мушки с глаз и, разглядев знакомый потолок салона своей машины, решил, что да, все хорошо. Обернулся на Джея, стараясь не шевелится сильно быстро — каждый вдох начал отдавать знакомой ломотой во всем теле и неприятной тошнотой. 

— Как ты?.. — с трудом проталкивая слова, то ли спросил, то ли крякнул Дик и поморщился, чувствуя на языке кровь. Теперь уже точно свою. 

— Ничего, что не исправит душ и нормальный сон, — тихо ответил Джейсон и мягко свернул влево выезжая на знакомую трассу. — Ляг пока и расслабься.

— Мы едем в поместье? — Дик упрямо отказался слушаться Джея и наоборот сел повыше.

— Ты едешь в поместье, — буркнул Джейсон заметно напрягаясь. — Я оставлю тебя там и сам домой доберусь.

Пешком, потому что общественный транспорт в принципе не ходил до поместья Уэйнов, а от помощи кого-то из семьи Джейсон откажется в лучших традициях упрямого гордого идиота. Чего Дик, конечно же, просто не мог допустить даже ценой недовольного Альфреда.

— Разворачивай.

— Что? — не понял его Джейсон и удивлённо глянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Разворачивай! — рявкнул Дик и тут же пожалел об этом, зажимая рот ладонью.

И конечно же Джейсон, вместо того, чтобы послушаться и развернуть чёртову машину, остановил её прямо посреди дороги. Не долго думая Дик распахнул дверь машины и выкарабкался наружу. Холодный воздух и падающий снег тут же вгрызлись в обнаженные участки кожи, но он поспешно захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней задом. Сгорбился, закрывая лицо руками и стараясь глубоко дышать. Через пять вдохов и четыре выдоха Дик услышал, как хлопнула водительская дверь. А потом почувствовал, как Джей прислонился к нему боком, неловко обнимая одной рукой. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Дик, когда наконец-то справился с тошнотой. — Мне не стоило повышать на тебя голос.

— Пустое, — так же тихо ответил Джейсон, чуть сильнее прижимая Дика к себе. 

Дик не считал это пустяковой проблемой, но спорить не стал. Поднял голову, пряча ладони в рукава, и навалился на Джея плечом. Джейсон тоже молчал, смотря почему-то в небо и Дик задрал голову, без задней мысли повторяя за ним. И, наверное, он так давно просто не наслаждался миром — без магического зрения, без какой-то цели, просто так — что забыл, каким красивым может быть небо. Простое чёрное небо с падающими вниз снежинками. Такое спокойное. Пустое. Чистое.

— Джей, — мягко позвал Дик, не отрывая взгляда от неба. Дождался вопросительного мычания от Джейсона и посмотрел на него, чувствуя только трепетное восхищение. — Я люблю тебя.

Джейсон тут же покраснел и напрягся, неловко отводя взгляд. Чувствуя укол разочарования, Дик снова поднял голову к небу. И тут же почувствовал, как Джей сильнее сжал его, прижался холодным носом к уху.

— Я… Тоже, тебя… — неловко пробормотал Джейсон, согревая своим дыханием кожу. 

— Любишь? — подсказал Дик с улыбкой. 

— Люблю, — подтвердил Джей и Дику послышалась странная заминка в его голосе. Словно он вот-вот расколется на части. Расплачется. 

И если делать выбор между небом и Джейсоном, то выбор для Дика был очевиден. Он повернулся к Джейсону, уже всем телом, и обхватил его замёрзшие щеки ладонями, сильнее наклоняя к себе. Целуя Джея, Дик не спешил. Растягивал удовольствие, время от времени осаждая любимого: Джейсон, нетерпеливый и эмоциональный, все пытался углубить поцелуй, захватить его. Это было мило, а когда Дик наконец-то дал ему волю — приятно до дрожи и неудобной тяжести в паху. 

— Поехали домой, — прошептал Дик, когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, продолжая жадно дышать одним воздухом. 

Джейсон кивнул и отпустил его. Как бы хорошо им обоим сейчас не было, а на улице все же стоял серьезный мороз. Да и они оба были достаточно измотаны после событий этой ночи. И чтобы там не думал член Дика, а его самого вполне устроило залезть обратно в машину и лечь на заднее сидение с перспективой вскоре принять душ и уснуть с Джеем в обнимку. И, наверное, он настолько замечтался, что даже не заметил, как уснул.

Когда же проснулся, то чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в первый раз, а ещё холодную ладонь Джея, тормошившую его щеку.

— Эй, просыпайся, засоня. 

— Проснулся, — застонал Дик и попытался продрать слипшиеся со сна глаза. — Проснулся!.. Уже?..

— Да, приехали, — с едва скрываемым смехом ответил Джейсон, схватил лежащего Дика за ноги и почти целиком вытащил из машины. Возмущению Дика не было предела, что он и сообщил Джею испуганным вскриком, подозрительно похожим на кряканье даже для его ушей.

— Уткодин, воин Ордена МакКряка, — глупо прыснул Джей и отпустил Дика, давая ему по-человечески встать. Даже не стал уворачиваться, когда Дик возмущено ударил его по плечу. Хотя чего там уворачиваться: Дик тоже не выдержал и рассмеялся, закрывая дверь машины.

— Квэк-квэк, — сказал он, заставляя Джея хрюкнуть. 

Будь это какой-то иной город, нежели Готэм, Дик даже бы не подумал ставить машину на сигнализацию вблизи жилища мага, а тем более некроманта: не было таких идиотов, чтобы у них воровать. Но это была именно Готэм и именно тут могло случиться всякое, а потому Дик потратил минуту не только ставя сигнализацию, но и активируя защитные руны. Благо они существовали за счёт аккумулированной энергии и не требовали от него сейчас абсолютно ничего. Даже если Джейсон постарался выжать из него как можно меньше, через круг конвертируя его магию в жизненную энергию для заклинания — утрата больше четверти магического запаса за один раз до сих пор давала о себе знать неприятной дрожью в пальцах и тяжестью в голове, а любое колдовство, даже самое лёгкое, казалось Дику в этот момент пыткой.

Пока Дик возился с машиной, Джей снял защиту со входной двери и отпер её, лишь разок перепутав ключи, и Дику оставалось только поспешить за ним внутрь. Сама башня, вопреки расхожим слухам, внутри была такого же размера, как и снаружи: узкая, максимум две небольшие комнаты на один этаж, зато с очень высокими потолками, за счёт которых все строение было повыше типичной Готэмской пятиэтажки. На самом же деле в башне было всего три этажа, подвал и чердак — совсем мало на фоне фамильного поместья Уэйнов, где Дик, проведя большую часть своей жизни, до сих пор не был уверен, что до конца исследовал весь дом.

 — Тайская еда? У меня осталась пара коробок, — предложил Джейсон уже на уровне второго этажа, — а потом в душ и спать.

— Идеально, я думаю, — с зевком ответил Дик, ближе к третьему. Каждый шаг давался все труднее, а спать хотелось все сильнее. Но Джей был прав и поесть им обоим было просто необходимо, как и согреться перед сном в душе.

Едва зайдя на третий этаж Дик остановился, чтобы разуться и повесить мокрую куртку, а затем свернул от лестницы на открытую кухню и рухнул на ближайший стул. Благо Джейсон уже успел включить там свет и вынимал из холодильника раскрытые коробочки из ближайшего ресторана восточного фаст-фуда. Кажется это были те же самые, с которыми Дик приехал к Джейсону позавчера, но уточнять он не хотел, да и не было смысла — есть еда и хорошо. Особенно когда не надо ничего делать, только любоваться тем, как Джейсон вытряхивает лапшу с овощами и мясом в громадную полукруглую — кажется, он называл её «вог» — сковороду и ставит на электрическую плиту. В очередной раз напоминая Дику, что он просто обязан подарить Джейсону микроволновую печь, даже если Джейсон попытается его ею убить.

— Не спи, — Дик вздрогнул, выныривая из лёгкой дремы, когда Джей обратился к нему. — Я не буду тащить тебя в кровать и брошу прямо тут.

— Врешь, — буркнул Дик и потер пекущие глаза. — Ты никогда так не сделаешь.

Джейсон только вздохнул погромче и со стуком поставил на стол деревянную доску для нарезки, тут же брякая сверху горячую сковороду. 

— Я слишком устал, чтобы заниматься посудой, — ответил Джейсон на удивленный взгляд и выудил из ближайшего шкафчика две вилки. Протянул одну Дику, а сам сел поближе, едва не вжимаясь бедром в его колено. 

Все это было настолько знакомо, что Дик начал есть на полном автомате. Словно он всю эту и прошлую жизнь встречал с Джеем рассвет вот так — устало поедая остатки заказной еды, почти валясь друг на друга, мечтая о душе и постели. Он даже подумал о том, чтобы снова признаться Джейсону в любви, но почему-то только и смог, что уронить тяжёлую голову ему на плечо.

 

***

 

Дику было настолько хорошо, что он даже не хотел просыпаться. Тепло, мягко, приятно пахнет чем-то знакомым и любимым. Тихо. Только совсем рядом слышно ещё чье-то дыхание. Глубокое и ровное, с мягким присвистом. Не думая, вообще ни о чем и ни чем, он потянулся на звук. Обнял, прижал, подкладывая руку, глубоко и с удовольствием вдохнул запах. В ответ на него слабо хныкнули, но тут же затихли. Удовлетворённый, Дик снова уснул.

Когда же Дик проснулся в следующий раз, то вполне быстро осознал две вещи: он не помнил, как оказался в кровати, и Джейсон уже почти целую минуту его настойчиво тормошит.

— Мнг-хы, — страдающим тоном промычал он, перекатился на спину и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Размытое лицо Джейсона оказалось прямо перед ним, а в нос ударили совсем ещё яркие запахи шампуня и зубной пасты.

— И тебе доброе утро, — буркнул Джейсон и Дик улыбнулся ему, смаргивая пелену с глаз. Так было лучше видно и синяки под глазами Джейсона, и то как его влажные волосы липли к коже, капая водой на одеяло. — Прими душ, пока нормально работает.

— Душ?.. — спросил Дик и нахмурился. Приподнялся на локтях, сонно окидывая комнату взглядом. Обычно он не принимал с утра душ. Но он и не помнил ничего после ужина. Вообще ничего. — Я вчера уснул на тебе?

— Ага. Поел и схлопнулся. А я решил, что мне не слишком напряжно и отнес тебя в кровать. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Дик и заставил себя полноценно сесть. Затем встать и сладко, до хруста в спине потянуться. Джей, не стыдясь совершенно, бросил полотенце на спинку стула и залез на освободившееся теплое место, натягивая на себя оба одеяла. В любой другой день Дик бы соответственно отреагировал, стараясь не смотреть, не думать и не особо сильно палить свой стояк, но Дик был все ещё достаточно измотан, чтобы не думать о сексе.

— А как же завтрак?

— Возьми что-то из холодильника, если хочешь. Я ебал, — сказал Джейсон и спрятался под одеяла с головой. 

И да, в этом был весь Джейсон: есть энергия — вылижет весь дом и приготовит королевский завтрак, обед и ужин на десять персон; нет энергии — будет лежать пластом хоть до пришествия Дика со ссаной тряпкой. А раз сил не было даже на самого себя, Дик просто с улыбкой покачал головой и оставил Джейсона в покое. Сходил в туалет, принял душ, мыча попсовую мелодию песни, которую не помнил вообще. Перекусил на кухне, снова завернул в ванную и почистил зубы. Немного непривычно без Джея и не толкаясь локтями, но Дик мог вполне считать свое самоуправление в башне Джея признаком высокого доверия. В комнате же к его приходу совершенно ничего не изменилось. 

— Ты точно ничего не будешь? — спросил Дик, присаживаясь на край кровати и груды одеял с очертаниями Джейсона. Похлопал её ладонью, на глаз прикидывая где мог находиться зад Джея. 

Джейсон возмущено замычал на него, перевернулся так, чтобы лишить Дика удовольствия, и недовольно выглянул из-под одеяла. А потом словно запнулся взглядом о Дика, осмотрел его с головы до ног, под вопросительно поднятые брови, и усмехнулся довольно.

— Тебя. Если ты понимаешь о чем я.

Дик фыркнул и показушно рухнул сверху на него, выбивая своим весом удивлённое «Дик!».

— Я понимаю, что мы сейчас уснем посреди процесса и это будет очень обидно, — сказал Дик после паузы во время которой он пытался с ногами залезть на Джея, а тот мычал и пытался выползти на свободную часть кровати. В итоге не выиграл никто: Джей оказался поперек кровати, а Дик — поперек Джея, обнимая его за талию.

— Кайфолом, — выдохнул Джейсон в простыню и повернул голову, чтобы было лучше слышно. — Ладно, в этот раз ты прав.

— В этот раз, — скептически хмыкнул Дик (ведь он всегда был прав), прижимаясь щекой к спине Джея. Неожиданно удобной, если разглядывать её в качестве подушки. — Я не переживу, если разочарую тебя в сексе.

— Ты смотри, чтоб я не умер девственником. Опять, — пробормотал Джейсон и затих. Дик тоже промолчал, лишь разок возмущено шлепнув Джея по боку. Повисло молчание, пока Джей о чем-то думал, а Дик откровенно засыпал на нем, чувствуя как усталость накатывает волнами. 

— Я тебя люблю, — неожиданно заявил Джейсон, и сердце Дика ощутимо пропустило удар.

Он поднял голову, уставился на мгновение на уже высохшую макушку Джея и выдохнул:

— Я тебя тоже.

Джейсон не ответил, но Дику было достаточно и того, как у него заалели кончики ушей. С улыбкой он опустил голову обратно на спину Джея, мимолётно поцеловав кожу. Затем он закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть, ни на мгновение не выпуская Джейсона из рук.

 

***

 

Выполнить обещание не получилось до самого кануна Рождества: сначала Дик уехал помогать Уолли ловить оборотня-людоеда, затем Джейсон уехал на зимнее солнцестояние на встречу Ковена. А когда они оба оказались в Готэме, то о сексе и речи не было — настолько соскучились и устали, что просто провели всю ночь в обнимку смотря сериалы. На следующее же утро по звонку Альфреда собрались и поехали в поместье.

Дик знал, что Джейсону было неловко. В конце концов о совместном праздновании они впервые заговорили месяц до и совершенно открыто перебрали все варианты, взвесили за и против. Даже поругались разок и, как идиоты, молча сидели по разным сторонам дивана пока одновременно не попросили прощения. В итоге Дику удалось уговорить Джейсона попробовать, но тот ясно поставил его перед фактом, что не привык ни праздновать с людьми, ни к Уэйнам за пределами работы. Тут бы стоило поспорить, но Дик решил не нервировать его лишний раз. Джейсон в свободное время общался и с Тимом, и с Дэми, и с Альфредом, и даже проводил время с Брюсом, хоть они скорее с удовольствием ругались за методы борьбы с разными видами напастей: в общем прекрасно чувствовал себя в окружении семьи и Дик ставил именно на это в своих планах. А ещё на романтический ужин, горячий шоколад по рецепту Альфреда, и припрятанный подарок.

 Но, как уже стало ясно раньше, когда планы Дика касались Джейсона — все обязательно шло не по плану. Началось все с того, что кот Дэмиена все же опрокинул ёлку, не смотря на все предосторожности, и большая часть утра ушла на то, чтобы убраться и по-новой её нарядить. Потом проснулся Брюс и увел Джейсона смотреть на свежие улики. В такие моменты Дик очень жалел, что Брюс решил начать доверять Джею. Когда Дик получил Джея обратно был уже обед, под конец которого Тим и Дэмиен решили убить друг друга. Или просто сговорились довести Дика до истерики, потому что он точно знал, что его братья не бросали в друг друга столовыми приборами уже больше полугода. Хуже того, после обеда Джейсон настоял на том, чтобы помочь Альфреду с уборкой и десертом и Дику опять не нашлось места рядом с ним. Опечаленный, он нашел утешение в том, что заставил остальных членов семьи смотреть с ним марафон рождественских фильмов.

Засмотревшись, Дик упустил тот момент, когда на кофейном столике появился поднос полный чашек, миска с ещё горячим печеньем, а в комнате повис сладкий запах шоколада. Он растерянно глянул на столик, но не успел потянуться за чашкой, как кто-то сел на подлокотник его кресла и вручил ему кружку. Большую, белую, в форме черепа, с тупыми шипами и синими камнями-стекляшками в глазницах. Дик вскинул голову и с облегчением улыбнулся, увидев Джейсона.

— Серьезно? — спросил он, чуть приподнимая кружку, а затем фыркнул со смеху, обнаружив в руках у Джея точно такую же, только с красными камнями. — Я думал у тебя только одна такая для утреннего ритуала воскрешения. Из реального черепа.

— Не смей смеяться с Некрономикружки, — строго буркнул Джейсон и наклонился поближе к Дику, прижимаясь боком к его плечу. — И было бы странно, если б на Амазоне за десять баксов продавали посуду из человеческих костей.

— Некрономикружка? — Дик с вызовом задрал брови, но Джейсон шикнул на него и кивнул на телевизор, привлекая внимание к танцующим и поющим мультяшным героям. Пришлось смириться и замолчать. Невелика потеря, особенно когда Дик наконец-то был так близко к любимому после такого чокнутого дня. 

Да и мультик был милым, чего душой кривить. Даже интересным ровно до того момента пока Джейсон не наклонил голову и не прошептал:

— Пойдем в кровать?

Дику даже не надо было оборачиваться к нему, чтобы понять, что именно имел в виду Джей. Его намерения были такими яркими и чистыми, что Дик невольно почувствовал укол возбуждения и быстро поставил кружку на столик. 

— Мы пойдем, — поспешил сообщить Дик и встал с кресла, утягивая Джейсона за собой, — отдыхать.

В ответ на столь очевидную ложь послышался только скептический хмык Дэмиена. У других хватило совести не обращать внимания на то, что у всех в комнате сильно развито паладинское чутьё.

По дороге из гостиной и наверх Джейсон послушно шел за Диком. А вот уже у самой комнаты, на знакомой местности, он неожиданно вырвал свой локоть из рук Дика и всем своим весом вжал его в стену. Дик сдавленно охнул, пытаясь вернуть в лёгкие выбитый дух, но Джейсон уже жадно целовал его. Не раздумывая Дик схватил его плечи и сильнее притянул к себе. Открыл рот, давая углубить поцелуй, и с хриплым стоном просунул колено между ног Джея.

Но поцелуй кончился не успев толком начаться и Джейсон прижался носом к волосам Дика тяжело дыша.

— Прости, — пробормотал он и Дик хохотнул, чувствуя бедром твердую линию его члена. 

— Я думал я вообще тебя сегодня не увижу, — объяснил Дик стоило Джею нахмуриться и густо покраснеть. — Так что я тоже очень рад тебя видеть.

— Идиот, — все что ответил ему Джейсон и попытался выбраться из объятий Дика, но тот только сильнее схватил его и снова поцеловал. Теперь уже по-своему, медленно, но не менее жадно проталкивая язык в горячий и сладкий после шоколада рот.

С трудом оторвавшись от Джея, Дик толкнул его к двери и последовал следом. Но стоило двери закрыться за ними, как вся спешка в момент пропала. Джейсон, чью неуверенность Дик не только видел, но и остро чувствовал, сел на край кровати и закусил губу, чуть её пожевывая. Нервным жестом выудил телефон из кармана и положил его на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Ты же не скажешь мне сейчас, что мы очень устали и пойдем спать? — тихо спросил он и Дик отрицательно качнул головой, подходя ближе. 

— Все серьезно, — пробормотал Дик и сел рядом. С нежностью провел по бедру Джея, а затем и по животу, поглаживая его под толстовкой. Под которой, конечно же, ничего не оказалось. — Если только…

— Я за, — поспешно заверил его Джейсон, затем снова куснул свою губу. — В смысле хочу… То есть… Черт, да прочитай мои мысли, как ты умеешь!

— Паладины ничьи мысли не читают, — в который раз повторил Дик и мягко поцеловал красную скулу. Отстранился. И уже обеими руками потянул толстовку вверх, снимая её с Джея. 

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он, напоминая себе, что у Джея это в первый раз.

— Я? — Джейсон дернул плечом и уже более уверенно потянулся к футболке Дика. — Я только в теории всю эту херню знаю. 

Дик помог ему снять с себя футболку и снова ободряюще чмокнул. Положил уже обе руки на бедра и мягко сжал, поглаживая.

— Давай с чего-то лёгкого?.. — наконец-то сказал Джей и сам потянулся к своему ремню, расстегивая и его, и ширинку. — Что ты там себе фантазировал?

Фантазировал? Если бы Джейсон только знал, сколько часов Дик провел с членом в кулаке, думая о нём. О его губах, груди, бедрах — да чего там, даже о челке, из всех вещей. И сколько из того, что Дик хотел было далеко от «лёгкого»… Но все же, он остановил свой выбор на самом простом и улыбнулся, стягивая с Джейсона джинсы вместе с бельем. 

— Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, — севшим голосом сказал Дик и поцеловал колено Джейсона. Ответом ему стал резкий возбужденный вдох и Дик почувствовал как стянуло жаром живот. 

Твердо решив потом разобраться в такой реакции на простые слова — и узнать как ещё заставить Джея краснеть и издавать такие звуки, — Дик поднялся и быстро стянул с себя джинсы, бросая их на пол, даже не заботясь, что там мобильник. Следом полетели боксеры и носки, а Джейсон к тому времени с ногами забрался на постель. И Дик едва не застонал, поймав на себе его взгляд. 

— Не надо меня есть, — пошутил он и достал из тумбочки тюбик со смазкой, решив что её одной будет достаточно. Залез к Джею на кровать, окидывая его не менее довольным и, черт побери, голодным взглядом.

Джейсон фыркнул, улыбаясь, и совершенно не смущаясь своего тела лег на спину. Наблюдая за тем, как Дик выдавил смазку на ладонь он согнул ноги и пошире развел бедра в стороны.

— Ты… Меня? — спросил он и уже более возбужденно, чем нервно, и облизнул верхнюю губу. Потер ладонями одеяло прежде чем сжать его пальцами.

— Никто никого сегодня. По-легкому.

Грея смазку Дик придвинулся к Джею, удобно помещаясь между его ног. Прижался, заставляя повыше поднять ноги, и довольно выдохнул, когда их члены соприкоснулись, посылая искорки удовольствия вдоль спины. Джейсон тоже очевидно почувствовал это, снова сделав маленький, резкий и очень сексуальный вдох.

— Хорошо, — Джей снова облизнул губы и крепко сжал Дика бедрами. И Дик едва не поплыл от того, что одна его мечта воплотилась в реальность. — Только потом… Все фантазии, ладно?

— Все фантазии, — повторил за ним Дик и обхватил его член пальцами, обильно смазывая под сдавленный стон. — Скажешь если?..

Джейсон кивнул и Дик, выдавив ещё смазки, поспешил втереть её уже в свой член. Он был готов кончить уже просто от своей руки и голого, возбужденного Джея рядом, но сцепил зубы и вытер ладонь о простыню. Затем Дик сделал глубокий вдох и медленно опустился на Джейсона, заставляя его откинуться на подушку и упираясь локтями по бокам его головы. Внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, любуясь расширенными от возбуждения зрачками. И наклонился, ласково целуя.

 Первый толчок был пробным — Дик примерялся, не отрываясь от губ Джейсона. Со вторым Джей разорвал поцелуй и жадно хватанул ртом воздух, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. С третьим Дик мягко шикнул и поцеловал мокрый лоб Джея. А дальше он наконец-то дал волю горящему под кожей желанию. 

Старая кровать Дика мерно врезалась в стену с каждым движением его бедер. Возможно она даже поскрипывала под тяжестью двух взрослых мужчин, но Дик совершенно ничего не слышал за пределами своих ощущений и Джейсона. Все его мягкие вдохи, постанывания, почти урчащие гортанные звуки, когда Дик сбивался с ритма и вжимался в него сильнее — пьянящая музыка для ушей. Вот Джейсон снова приоткрыл рот от удовольствия, вдыхая и вдыхая, пока в лёгких не осталось места. И уже тогда застонал, откинул голову назад, сильнее сжимая Дика бедрами. Дик и сам застонал, имея возможность любоваться этим с высоты собственных локтей. Вдыхать его запах, чувствовать как по спине стекает пот, не знать, чей это член оставил новую влажную полоску смазки между их плотно прижатыми телами. 

Не думая Дик опустил голову и провел губами по горлу Джея, прижался открытым ртом над кадыком. Кожа горячая, солоноватая, сквозь неё чувствуется ещё один стон — так и хочется закусить, но Дик остановился на ярком засосе. Не успел Дик оторваться, как Джей схватил его за голову, сжал крепко и поцеловал. Сначала неуклюже, стукнувшись зубами от напора, затем уже хорошо, очень хорошо. Так, что Дик хрипло замычал в его рот и быстрее задвигал тазом. И громко ахнул от удовольствия, когда Джейсон вздрогнул всем телом и прикусил его губу.

Джей тут же отстранился, попробовал что-то сказать, но Дик рывком сильнее вжался в него, и все слова потонули в новом стоне. Дику было слишком хорошо, чтобы Джей просил прощения, и он определенно не хотел брать паузу, чтобы объяснить что в порядке и нужно наоборот почаще использовать зубы. Не сейчас, когда он был так близко к одному из лучших оргазмов в своей жизни. И наверное не он один: со всхлипом втянув воздух Джей сжал плечи Дика и легонько толкнул его. 

— Дай я… — и этого было достаточно, чтобы Дик остановился и сел, давая Джею свободу. 

Тот приподнялся на локте и обхватил свободной рукой оба члена, тут же начиная быстро надрачивать. И если в начале между ними ещё было какое-то стеснение, то сейчас Джейсон только довольно усмехнулся, когда Дик хрипло застонал и схватил его бедра. Самодовольства хватило ненадолго и вскоре Джейсон и сам застонал, приоткрыв от удовольствия рот. С усилием Дик оторвал взгляд от его красных щек и опухших, зацелованных губ. Вместо этого он проследил взглядом за капелькой пота, стекавшей между массивных грудных мыщц.Опустил голову ниже и застонал: и чувствовать, и видеть, как Джейсон сжимает их члены вместе, вздергивает запястье вверх, прокручивая так, что Дик вот-вот ослепнет от удовольствия, а затем тянет вниз…

— Джей, — позвал Дик сквозь сжатые зубы и встретился с ним взглядом, когда желание кончить стало просто невыносимым, а бедра под пальцами стали все ощутимее вздрагивать. В ответ Джейсон втянул в рот нижнюю губу и кивнул. Движения его руки тут же стали более быстрыми и отрывистыми. Ближе к головкам, совершенно сводя Дика с ума.

Он кончил первый, гортанно стоня и втрахиваясь в пальцы Джея, пока не осталось ничего и трения не стало слишком много. Тогда он открыл глаза, не помня когда их закрыл, и потянул запястье Джейсона на себя. Сплел свои пальцы с его, чувствуя сперму между ними, а второй рукой сжал его член, давая лишь мгновение передышки — чтобы откинуться обратно на подушки. Дик даже не успел восстановить дыхание, когда Джейсон содрогнулся всем телом и вскрикнул. Теперь уже по пальцам Дика потекла сперма, добавляясь к той, что уже была у Джея на животе. 

На мгновение Дик захотел наклониться, провести языком по влажной коже, даже почувствовал новый укол возбуждения, но передумал — ещё успеет, всё успеет. Осоловело тряхнул головой, впервые заметив как в комнате жарко и пахнет сексом. И улыбнулся, отпуская член Джея, но не его руку.

— Дорогой, — проворчал он довольно, похлопал ласково Джея по бедру. — Ты единственный некромант в округе, так что не думай там умирать.

Джейсон простонал что-то совершенно невнятное, сжал пальцы Дика, а затем нашел в себе силы чтобы приподнять свободную руку и показать ему средний палец. Дик хохотнул, но ещё раз шлепнул Джея по ноге, и в этот раз помогло: Джей разжал мертвую хватку своих бедер и Дик смог лечь рядом с ним и вытянуть затекшие ноги. Пару минут ничего не происходило. Они просто лежали, приходя в себя после секса. Затем Джей перевернулся на бок и придвинулся поближе, а Дик привычно его обнял, зарываясь носом в седую челку.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Джейсон и зевнул. Обнял талию Дика одной рукой.

— И я тебя, — шепнул Дик, а затем, подумав, добавил:

— Мой милый зомби.

Джейсон мелко затрясся от смеха, вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Чокнутый паладин, — сказал он, поднимая голову, и поцеловал Дика.

**Author's Note:**

> *Насколько понятно из запутанной картографии ДиСи: город Готэм расположен на трех островах и частично на материке, на северной части находится гора Готэм. Перед гористой местностью и находится поместье Уэйнов, что объясняет подземные пещеры.


End file.
